The Light at the End
by Shinymonkey8
Summary: There are somethings that even fate can't stop. Is this the end of the clone? Or is this only the beginning of an entirely new story?


:::::::  
>Title: The Light at the End<br>Author: Shinymonkey8

::::::::  
>Loneliness.<br>It would never leave him, and it was part of him now. He couldn't imagine life without it.  
>He wondered what a normal life was like—a life of a human. He'd seen them everywhere. Their lives seemed to have purpose, and they all had something they were trying to achieve—a goal. Even though they were powerless, inferior to many, they still managed to achieve greatness.<br>Why couldn't he find his purpose? Out of all the things he could've been in this existence, why did he have to be what he was?  
>Why did he have to be a clone? A false life?<br>Like so many times before, he needed an escape from the tormenting questions and riddles he plagued himself with. He needed a place where he didn't have to think; a place where he could rest his mind.  
>Levitating down the passageway sent a calming sensation washing through his rugged body. It was like he was submersed in lukewarm water.<br>It was as dark as midnight, but he didn't need any light. He could sense the path ahead of him. He had taken the path so many times before that he could find his way without even having to sense.  
>Any other creatures were either asleep, or wary of his awesome power, so nothing disturbed his pseudo-meditation. The cave-dwellers here posed no threat to him…almost nothing did.<br>_Cerulean._  
>The word unexpectedly ran through his mind, breaking his meditative state. As he opened his eyes, he wondered why the name of the city had broken through his mental barriers.<br>He could almost swear he saw a dark shade of that color—a rich, deep blue, lacing the darkness that even his eyes couldn't adjust to. The cave had that effect. The tunnels extended intricately through the earth's crust, like the roots of a plant in soil. Not even the faintest traces of light could reach the depths that were Cerulean Cave.  
>He closed his eyes once more, and let the calmness of the complete silence envelop him. He could sense his destination drawing nearer—he had been levitating towards it constantly during his meditation.<br>Finally reaching the end of the path, he slowed to a stop, gently lowering himself until his feet came in contact with the ground. The texture of the hard rock against his sensitive skin was familiar. It was rough and jagged in some places, like sandpaper.  
>The texture was an awakening to the clone. An awakening of the mind. He was finally, truly alone, and he could stay in this place forever. He didn't have to think. He didn't have to live.<br>It was paradise, but he knew that he would always have to go back—back to the city, where crime and chemicals polluted the air, and back to his lonely life.  
>He banished all the thoughts that seeped through into his mind and focused on the nothingness again.<br>The clone remained this way for an unknown amount of time. The seconds either seemed to melt away like ice, or stagnate like a swamp.  
>He had his paradise, until he sensed a presence.<br>The eyes of the clone snapped open, and he scanned the complete blackness for whatever this new presence could be.  
>Was that a light?<br>He hadn't seen any light for so long… maybe it was coming to engulf him, to take him away from the darkness so he could have his paradise in the light. The faint light drew closer, but it approached slowly enough for the eyes of the clone to adjust properly.  
>Once the light was close enough, the clone finally saw what the presence was. Under the excruciatingly bright light, he made out two faint shadows. The light was emanating from the shorter one, and it seemed to come from an object it held in its hand.<br>It drew closer, until the clone could see the two figures in the dimly illuminated cave clearly.  
>The taller one was a young girl. The first thing the clone noticed was the sense of knowledge and experience that unnaturally radiated from her. She had no expression, save a hint of remorse. Her face was so innocent, and at the same time, it seemed to have the wisdom of an adult. Across her belt, the clone could see multiple Poké Balls. All color was washed away by the shine of the intense light, but her features could be determined. Her dark hair flowed down her back and the light reflected off of it like a mirror.<br>She stopped a few feet in front of the clone, along with the creature which was emanating the light, tagging along behind.  
>It was a psychic Pokémon—a Kadabra to be more precise. It had the same expressionless look as the girl, and stared into the eyes of the clone, ignoring the great beacon of light it held which lit up the area.<br>The three stared at each other. No words or thoughts were exchanged, only looks.  
>The clone didn't wonder who they were, or why they were there. He didn't wonder anything, and just stared back at them.<br>This seemed to linger on forever, until finally, the girl took a step towards him. He didn't flinch or waver. She had an aura of confidence.  
>Another small step forward brought the clone out of his emotionally paralyzed state. Finally he wondered…<br>_Who is this… human. How did it find me? Is it… challenging me?_  
>No challenge was raised; instead, the girl stood her ground, examining the clone.<br>Her eyes… they were a beautiful hazel. They portrayed so much, and it was as if her entire life was being extruded from the gaze she set on him.  
>He considered communicating to ask her intentions, but before he could decide, he noticed a glint coming from her right hand. His eyes instantly focused on that area, but whatever had made the glint was concealed in shadow.<br>More silence. It was just as quiet as before, and the clone's thoughts halted once again.  
>Suddenly, and without warning, the girl raised the arm, and threw the object at the clone.<br>Time seemed to freeze.  
>The clone, completely stunned, stood staring at the spherical object that was between them, rapidly moving towards him. The girl, arm still raised, now had a definite emotion of sadness in her eyes. The Pokémon behind the girl only stared.<br>Unable to react, the clone felt the sphere collide with his shoulder and bounce off. He stumbled back a step and witnessed a bright flash of light coming from the object.  
>A tingling feeling covered his entire body, and he felt himself being sucked in to the sphere. He could feel himself being converted into energy, and before the process was complete, he managed one last look into the despairing eyes of the trainer that stood before him.<br>Darkness engulfed his body and mind, and the Master Ball snapped shut.  
>Mewtwo had been caught.<p>

End

**Author's Note:**  
>This was planned to be a one-shot, but… I really like it. I just might make more. Any reviews are appreciated, as I would like to know what you all think about this.<p> 


End file.
